We're Going to Be OK
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {3rd in the OK Series. Undertale (c) Toby Fox} It was a issue they knew had to be solved eventually. Sans just wished that day would never come, but for Frisk, it couldn't come fast enough. Sans and Frisk tell the others about the timelines after a tense and stressful day. Rated T Sans x Older! Frisk mentions of genocide and neutral events


**Here's another one. This story kinda ties into "Everything is ok" and "I'm Fine". I hadn't planned for these to be connected but as I read through them, I saw that they were connected, a bit loosely. So this will be the third installment of the OK Series, as I shall call it.. I hope you enjoy!**

~*~*~We're Going to Be OK~*~*~

It had been a quiet day, peaceful in fact. Nothing wrong, nothing to cause the mess that had happened. That led to Frisk and Sans staring one another down in front of their friends and family. That had led to the fight previous to this moment. That caused the tension in the room and between the two lovers.

No, it wasn't a peaceful day. Quiet, yes, but it hadn't been peaceful. The day had begun like any other, Sans woke to his brother yelling up to him that they were heading over to join Frisk and the others for their Saturday breakfast as usual. As usual, he'd dreamed of a previous timeline. He texted Frisk good morning and told them that he and Papyrus were going to be there in a few minutes. He didn't get a reply. (May that was one of the hints that there was something wrong) Sans didn't pay much attention though, thinking instead that his lover was either still asleep or helping Toriel with breakfast.

Frisk had been woken up by Toriel that morning, by their Mom calling through the door that the others would be arriving for Saturday breakfast. They had sat trembling in their bed for a while trying to shake the remaining memory of past timelines away. They had gotten Sans' text but didn't reply. (maybe it had been the fear they still felt from all the previous deaths they had endured at the hands of the skeleton) Frisk had stood after calming down enough to move and got dressed before heading down stairs to help Toriel with breakfast.

As usual, Papyrus and Sans arrived first. Sans and Frisk met eyes and looked away but didn't hug or kiss one another good morning. They only murmured the words to one another. (maybe it should have concerned Toriel and Papyrus more than it did) Alphys and Undyne arrived a few minutes after, followed by Asgore. When they all sat down at the table, Frisk and Sans sat on opposite sides. (Papyrus at this point could only guess what was wrong. Toriel became slightly more worried as the others looked at the two confused)

The tension had been there from the start. Frisk and Sans knew it and both knew why but both were too hesitant to do anything about it. (the memories were still to fresh, Sans didn't trust himself and Frisk was too scared to approach him) The group ate in near silence, until Toriel asked everyone was. This seemed to break the tension for a few minutes as Sans and Frisk focused on their talking friends and family. Sans cracked a few jokes and puns. Papyrus groaned and scolded him which just made everyone laugh more. When everyone had finished eating Frisk offered to do the dishes, and collected them and went to the kitchen to wash them. Sans hesitated for a moment. (at these point the warning bells should have gone off for everyone, but they had brushed it off as soon as the skeleton stood and headed into the kitchen)

Frisk had been started as Sans entered and the tension returned quickly. They washed and dried the dishes in silent before putting them away. Once they were done they looked at one another. They stood for a few minutes waiting. (for what they weren't sure) Frisk looked away first and motioned to the door way.

"We… should get back… to the others…" they said quietly, slowly. Sans nodded.

"uh…yeah… we should do that." He said, awkwardly. (another mistake, maybe it would have been better to talk it out before this had happened)

They left, and joined the others in the living room they were chatting and laughing. They greeted them as the two entered. (Papyrus had noticed the tension had grown, as had the others) Sans grinned and said a bad pun that Toriel laughed at as Papyrus physically twitched, which had the other's laughing. Frisk smiled a little sitting in between Toriel and Asgore. Sans perched on the couch arm next to his brother.

"What is with you two?" it had been Undyne to speak up. (most likely getting aggravated by all the tension.) The human and the Skeleton looked at her, then at one another which immediately had Frisk looking away avoiding eye contact before smiling at Undyne

"Nothing." They said.

"…a little fight… nothing big." Sans added. Frisk shifted at the words. (it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either)

"Y-you two had a f-fight?" Alphys asked in disbelief. Sans shrugged.

"argument… what couple doesn't have issues?" he asked. Frisk flinched at this. (they hated having to lie to their family and friends, even if it was Sans telling the lies) Toriel looked at them and frowned, Asgore had noticed it too and they shared a look. Sans looked away having seen the flinch the human gave. (he knew how much they hated lying, he wasn't fond of it either but there was no choice as he refused to tell the others)

"Still, you two fighting?" Undyne questioned raising an eyebrow. Sans shifted, getting uncomfortable.

"again, wasn't that big of a deal..." he said. Frisk glanced at him, tensing as they saw how anxious he was getting. (another warning the others should have picked up on that the situation was about to blow up) Papyrus was looking between them, Sans knew now that Papyrus knew exactly what was wrong and had no idea how to defuse the situation. He met his brother's eyes and gave a small shake of his head which his twin replied with a small frown.(maybe if Papyrus had stepped in at this point things wouldn't have ended like this but then again it was for the best)

"…it was a small disagreement." Frisk spoke up. Sans looked at them and looked down. (the human lied for him, he should have spoke up then) "It's fine though. Why don't we just enjoy the day? Let's go out and have some fun!" they said smiling as they stood. Everyone looked at the human. Papyrus jumped up.

"The human is right! Let us go have fun!" he said smiling. Sans gave him a thankful smile as he stood. The thought of going out and doing something put a smile on every ones faces. They left the house, and for a few hours the tension left again as they had fun. Frisk and sans relaxed and had returned to normal as the distraction washed away the rest of the dreams of the previous night.

Every one forgot the issue that had kept the tension all morning. As it got late the group crashed at the nearest house, which happened to belong to the Skeleton twins. Sans flopped down in an arm chair snagging Frisk by the waist and pulling them into his lap, making them yelp and smack his shoulder. Sans chuckled as the others laughed as well. Frisk shifted so they sat on the arm of the chair and leaned into the skeleton. They others settled around the living room. Undyne and Papyrus argued over the remote, Alphys snatched it while Undyne tackled Papyrus and they rolled around the room. The scientist switched on the TV turning it onto the channel the Mettaton was on. Papyrus and Undyne stopped there scuffle and looked at the screen. The group watched the program until Undyne and Papyrus left to make dinner for everyone. After they ate, and the dishes were washed, Frisk helped Papyrus set the living room up for a slumber party as everyone was too tired to go back to their homes. Soon everyone but Sans and Frisk were asleep. Sans stood from where he was laying and headed for the door. Frisk stood following silently after him. They were silent as they walked behind the house and into the lab. Sans paused and looked at Frisk as they hopped up and sat on the counter. They stared at one another.

(Thinking about it now, maybe it had been Sans fault)

"... We need to tell them." Frisk said. Sans turned and pulled the sheet from the machine, knelt and started to work.

"…they don't need to know." He said.

(or maybe it had been Frisk's for allowing the lie to go on for so long)

"But Papyrus did? I can't keep lying, Sans." Frisk said. Sans paused before continuing what he was doing, a bit shakily

"That was different." He said

"Because he's your brother? What of our friends? They're family too." Frisk said, frowning.

"Frisk. I'm not discussing this."

"Yes you are! It's a problem, Sans! We can't keep doing this! Eventually, these damn lies won't work!" Frisk seethed. "I… I can't lie anymore! I know you want to protect them but… I… I can't do it!"

Sans slammed the tools and stood turning on Frisk.

"How do you think they'll react? Knowing what happened so many fucking times? Knowing how many times they had died? It was a miracle that Papyrus was able to handle the truth, Frisk. I'm not sure about the others! It's not just them I'm protecting either! If it back fires… If they react badly…" Sans trailed off. "…I'm not risking it." He said.

"…Either we tell them together or I tell them alone, Sans." Frisk said. Sans started at them.

"Frisk…" he started. Frisk stood and left. Sans followed. "Frisk, think about this!"

(then again, maybe it was both of their faults)

Frisk opened the door and walked in. Sans following grabbing their arm. "Let go." Frisk said.

"Let's just talk this out." Sans said his eye was glowing, but frisk knew that it wasn't from anger as it was too faint.

"…Sans… Frisk? What's going on?"

The two looked over too see the others awake and staring at them. Papyrus flipped on a light.

"What are you two doing up?" Undyne asked. Frisk shrugged Sans off.

"…We need to tell you something." Frisk said.

"Frisk! Please!" Sans begged. "They don't need to know!"

"Sans, I'm not lying anymore!" Frisk said looking at the skeleton.

"Sans… Frisk may be right. Maybe it is time." Papyrus added. Sans looked at him then as Frisk.

"No! Frisk, let's talk about this!" Sans said. He was starting to get angry, Frisk could see it as Sans tried to hide it.

"There's nothing to talk about it! You either tell them with me or leave the room." Frisk said. The two stared at another, silent as they stared each other down. The others watched, both waiting for something to happen. (and now here we are, maybe it was best for it to be this way) Sans closed his eyes looking down.

"…fine…" he said. He looked up. "…Alright… Let's start from the beginning then." Frisk relaxed and nodded.

"…What's going on?" Toriel asked, confused. Sans took a breath and looked up at the others.

"…There are alternate timelines." Sans started. "…W.D. Gaster was the first to discover them."

"Sans." Alphys gasped, shocked. Sans gave her a look and she sighed nodded.

"Gaster…? Why is that so familiar?" Asgore asked.

"He was the royal scientist before Alphys… I worked under him for a while. We were studying time and alternate timelines. Alphys actually worked with us as well." Sans said. "Gaster was working on a time machine of sorts… he… he was the one to test it out…. And… it malfunctioned."

"It ripped him apart and scattered him across time and space." Alphys murmured. The others looked at her than at Sans as he sat down in the arm chair.

"…And in the process it erased him… For some reason Alphys and I weren't affected… But… I started to notice things. Weird things, things that weren't supposed to happen. The RESETs started. I was noticing things were repeating." Sans said.

"…It was me. It started when I fell into the underground. I have this… power. To SAVE and RESET. I… I did bad things…" Frisk started, sitting on the arm of the chair. "…I… I killed a lot of you… I didn't want to though… So I'd start over... Most of the time… I'd get out… I'd get a call from Sans…. And I'd RESET. Sometimes I would wake up just as… I… It… killed one of you…"

"…Is.. is this a joke?" Undyne asked.

"…Wish it was…. But no. It isn't. In the other timelines, there were times Frisk would suddenly go on a rampage. Sometimes from the start… sometimes half way through." Sans said. "I can tell you every ending to those timelines that resulted in a RESET." He said.

"…I went through it so many times. Trying so hard to set you all free without incident… Most of the time my attempts ended with a bone through my stomach and dying , RESETing and repeating the process… other times… it ended with me watching Sans turning to dust…." Frisk said trembling. Sans glanced at them. Everyone stayed silent.

"…So… Gaster's t-theory was correct after all." Alphys said.

"…yeah… funny how that works huh?" sans chuckled weakly. "…But there was a lot of… pain in the past timelines." Sans said.

"…Well it worked out this time didn't it?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded smiling.

"Yes. It did. I have Sans to thank for that." Frisk said grabbing said skeleton's hand. Sans looked up at them. "If … If it hadn't been for Sans stopping me every time it went wrong… I'd probably still be RESETing." They said.

"…you should hate me… or at least be terrified of me." He said.

"…I'm sure who ever was trying to control me has enough hate for you. As for being afraid of you… I was, but I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." The human said leaning down the kiss the Skeleton on his temple. Sans slipped his arm securely around the human's waist pulling then into his lap and holding them close. Frisked hugged him back. It fell silent until Toriel spoke up.

"Well, it's good that you told us. It must have been hard to keep this to yourselves." She said.

"…yeah… it was…" Sans said relaxing.

"Come on let's get back to sleep." Undyne said. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow." She said settling down with Alphys. The others nodded. Sans cut the lights with his magic as frisk reclined the chair and curled up against him. He smiled, holding the human close and pressed a 'kiss' to the top of Frisk's head.

"See, it worked out ok." Frisk murmured quietly. "You were worrying too much, Lazy Bones."

Sans chuckled softly, "Guess so… Love you Frisk." he whispered. Frisk kissed him.

"Love you too, Sans." They said, laying their head on his chest as the skeleton pulled a blanket over them. The two fell asleep, falling into peaceful dreams.

Yes, it seemed it worked out just fine.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **Took me almost two hours to write and finish this. I hope it turned out ok. This most likely will be the last installment of the OK series. I'm not sure. If you guys want another feel free to ask, or suggest one. Until then, keep reading.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


End file.
